Doctor Strange (2014 film)
A subtly maimed surgeon finds a new life when a wizard trains him to become the new Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. Cast: *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Strange *Minka Kelly as Clea *Aaron Yoo as Wong *Geoffery Rush as Baron Mordo *Ron Perlman as Dormmamu *Taryn Manning as Umar *Gonzalo Menendez as Death *David Bowers as Satannish *Keifer Sutherland as Living Tribunal *Michael York as Eternity *Alexander Siddig as Hamir the Hermit *Ian Whyte as Rintrah *Kristen Hager as Victoria Bentley *Corey Stoll as Agamotto *Kerr Smith as Baron Blood/Victor Strange *Lauren Collins as April Strange *Beverly d'Angelo as Beverly Strange *Stephen Collins as Eugene Strange *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Plot Stephen Strange is one of the world's most gifted surgeons, but he is also very arrogant. One day, he is called in to examine a group of children having strange nightmares. This reminds him of a time his sister was sick and had nightmares. He then touches the child and suddenly, it is as if he is floating in space. He then sees a strange being with a flaming skull for a head. This strange being then says "Earth is Doomed." Doctor Strange then moves away from the child and says "There is nothing I can do." On his way home, Strange accidentally crashes his car and his hands are badly damaged. Three weeks later, Strange has found someone who ca heal his hands. An apparent scorcerer named the Ancient One. Strange tracks him down and asks for him to heal his hands. The Ancient One heals his hands and accepts him as his student. Strange then also meets his new friend and servent Wong who is the son of the Ancient One's servent Hamir the Hermit. He also meets Rintrah, a minatour that serves the Ancient One. Strange then trains as a scorcerer alongside Baron Mordo and Victoria Bently as the Ancient One's student. As a last test, Starnge is sent to Agamotto to see if he is worthy to wield a powerful item known as the Eye of Agamotto. Strange meets with Agamotto and Agamotto deems him worthy of wielding the Eye of Agamotto. From an alternate dimmension, a being known as Clea watches Strange take the Eye of Agamotto. Before he returns to the Ancient One, Strange goes to a graveyard and looks at a stone that says "Here lies Victor Strange." With the Eye of Agamotto, Strange attempts to revive he deceased brother, but he is instead turned into a vampire-like being. Strange is forced to kill him and he believes that he is not worthy of such power since he could't even use it to revive his brother. Meanwhile, Baron Mordo meets with the being with the flaming skull for a head. He adresses him as Lord Dormmamu and tells him that it is time to attack Earth. Dormmamu then laughs and gathers his allies Umar and Clea. After he tells them that they will soon attack, Clea heads to Earth to warn Strange. Dormammu senses what she is about to do and attacks her but she is still able to get to Earth. She warns Strange and he brings her back to the Ancient One. She then tells him and the other scorcerers of Baron Mordo's treachery. Dormmamu then attacks with his allies and the Ancient One tells Strange to leave with Wong and Clea. He then tells him to find Eternity and ask for the power to defeat Dormammu. As Strange and the others try to escape, Dormmamu creates a demon named Satannish to go after them. On their way to find Eternity, Strange and the others encounter Satannish. Strange and Clea battle Satannish and destroy him. Strange, Clea and Wong eventually meet with Eternity and Strange asks for the power to defeat Dormmamu. Eternity tells Strange that he does not need any more power because he already has enough power to defeat Dormmamu. Eternity also tells them that they must find the Living Tribunal because he sees Earth as threat to other dimmensions if it is to be taken over and that he is going to destroy it. Dormmamu then finds out that Satannish is dead and sends Umar after them. Umar soon finds them and attacks. Her powers seem to much for Strange and Clea, but when Strange unleashes the full power of the Eye of Agamotto, he easily defeats her. The three then meet with the Living Tribunal and ask him not to destroy Earth. When he tells them it is to dangerous for him to leave it be with Dormmamu as ruler, Strange tells him if he please give them three days, Dormammu will be defeated. The Living Tribunal gives them three days and sends them back to Earth. Strange then attempts to free the Ancient One and the others by using the full power of the Eye of Agamotto. Even with the full power of the Eye of Agamotto, Strange is unable to defeat them, but Dormmamu then leaves and allows them to free their friends, for he and Mordo then move to attack the city. After using the full power of the Eye of Agamotto, Strange is forced to take a day to rest. The next day, Strange and Clea are the only scorcerers still strong enough to battle Dormmamu so they are sent to the city. Before they can enter the city, Strange and Clea are forced to battle waves of demons and Baron Mordo. Clea is injured in the battle and unable to continue. After Mordo is defeated, Clea decides to bring Mordo back to the Ancient One to be imprisoned. She then kisses Strange and returns to the Ancient One. Another day goes by as Strange battles his way through demons to the heart of the city where Dormmamu is. After getting to Dormmamu, the two have a massive battle. Dormmamu is able to blast Strange with a large ball of fire and he lays on the ground on the verge of death. He then appears in the same kind of space-like location he was in when he first saw Dormmamu. He then sees Death who says "I must now claim your soul Stephen Strange, for it is your time." Strange refuses to go and Death allows him to live this once. He then awakens and battle Dormmamu with the full power of the Eye of Agamotto. He is then able to destroy Dormmamu. He then returns to the Ancient One and tells him that he has killed Dormmamu. The Ancient One then tells Strange that he is truly the Scorcerer Supreme. In a post-credits scene, Strange is confronted by Nick Fury who says "You did quite the job saving the Earth." After introducing himself to Strange he says "If you really want to help out with the protection of Earth, you should take a look at the Avengers initiative." Category:Marvel Comics Category:Paramount Pictures